I'm In love with my Best Friend
by AngelXReaper
Summary: Lucy confess her feelings to her best friend and he took it. They were together for 4 years but Gray didn't even say a single sweet word to Lucy. What will Lucy do? Dump him and forget about him? One-shot GraLu.


**I know a lot of people know the lines that are bold on my story and spare me, I'm still new at this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Mashima Hiro does.**

Gray and Lucy have been the best of friends ever since they were young. But being _ just friends_ is not enough for Lucy, she wants for her and Gray to be together as a couple. She decided to confess her love when they were in High School.

"Gray, I know that you only think me as a friend….Um, more like best friend, I mean." Lucy started, wringing her hands nervously as she stared at the floor of their classroom.

He look at her disbelievingly and sigh. _'A friend? You're kidding me.' _

"Gray?" _'Is he mad' _Lucy was having second thoughts about her confession, she was afraid to get rejected. Well, if she gets rejected it would be really awkward for them to be like they were before.

He moved forward and Lucy took a step back "Do you think a _best friend_ would kiss you on the lips when you are asleep?" Lucy was trapped, her back was on the wall, and Gray's arm blocked her way.

"K-kiss?' Confused, Lucy watched as Gray took a deep breath and told her

"Do you think a _best friend_ would think about making love to you at night, so much, that he wouldn't be able to sleep?"

"Gray, I-" Lucy blushed. _'H-he what'_ Gray averted his gaze from her, afraid that she would be able read everything from his eyes

"Come on, let's go home." He removed his arms and grabbed his satchel and Lucy's shoulder bag. It was a daily task that he' s used to. Suddenly, Lucy hugged him from behind. Gray's heart skipped a beat.

"I like you a lot, please go out with me."

He dropped everything and placed both of his hands on her, wrapping them more tightly around his waist. 'I thought you wouldn't ask.' _I would've confessed to you sooner or later.' _He threw his dead back and hit hers

"Ow! Is that a Yes?" Lucy asked.

Gray chuckled and removed her arms from around him. He faced her, eyes smiling and lips curling into wicked grin "what do you think?" He ask as he lifted her chin and covered her lips with his.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

They've been a couple for almost four years. Lucy declares her love for him every single day, unlike Gray. He just smiles and kisses her. And now, she's having doubts about if he really likes her.

Gray is really sweet, faithful, and very attentive when it comes to their relationship, but Lucy wanted to hear sweet words from him. So one day, when they were on their date at she cinema, she ask him with little voice :

"**Do I ever cross your mind?"** Her eyes were on the screen but her ears were itching to hear his answer. Gray grabbed her hand from the chair and squeezed it really tight, through the dark; he look at her and answer without hesitation,

"**No." **

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy refuses to believe his cruel answer. So she decided to ask him another question the following night when they were making love in his room **"D-do you like me?" **

Without any second thought, Gray shook his head and replied **"Not really,"** as he plunged deep inside her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She asked him another the following morning when they were at the university.

"Gray, you know I want you so much. How about you?** Dou you want me?" **Gray gave Lucy her shoulder bag as they stopped at her classroom

"**No. **See you later**." **Then he kissed her on the cheek. _'I won't give up! Maybe he's teasing me.'_ She desperately thought.

.

.

.

.

.

Upon reading a romance novel, Lucy wanted hear the words_' I'll do anything for you, Lucy' _ from Gray. She went to his house and ask.

"**Would y-you do…anything for me?" ** Her teeth were chattering from the cold. He sigh and averted his gaze from hers. He answered "**No**, now come on in and let me warm you up." He held out his hand for her and pulled her inside.

.

.

.

.

.

They were walking from the bus station to Lucy's house when she suddenly stopped walking

"Hey, Gray!"

Gray stopped and was surprised to see Lucy was far away from him "What is it?" He called back

"**Would you cry if I left?" **She raised her voice so he could hear.

He stared at her, pain reflected in his eyes, he shook his head and he mouthed the word **"No" **for she wouldn't be able to hear him anyway. Lucy stood still staring into space; she was brush off by the people around her. He ran through the crowd and grabbed her hand.

Gray glared at the man who pushes Lucy "Lucy, are you alright?" He asked as he turned his attention toward her.

Without looking at him, she ask her last question "Gray, **choose: Your life….or me?" **

"What a silly question Lucy. Of course it would be **my life**." He smiled

"I've had enough." Lucy said

"What? I can't hear you, come on, let's go somewhere else."

"Don't touch me!" She smacked his hand away

"You don't really me Gray. A simple yes from you is all I wanted. Yet you couldn't give it to me. Why? Are you trying to force yourself because I'm your best friend? I'm you childhood friend." _'I don't regret falling in love with you though._'

"You're free now." She bitterly laugh and turned away from him

Gray stood there not believing what he had heard. His feet were rooted to the ground._ 'No…No…We're not going to break up…are we?'_

"Lucy! I won't allow this!" he tried to move and thankfully he was finally able to

Lucy ran to her house and Gray chased after her, but it was no easy for him because of the thick crowd _'Damn it!'_

When Gray arrive at Lucy's house he barge in and march at Lucy's room but it was lock so he scream for Lucy to able his words

"Lucy listen to me! **The reason why you never cross my mind is because you're ALWAYS on my mind,**

**The reason why I don't like you is because I LOVE YOU!,**

**The Reason why I don't want you because I NEED you,**

**The reason why I'm not willing to do anything for you is because I'll do EVERYTHING for you,**

**The reason I wouldn't just cry if you left me because I would DIE"**

Lucy came out from her room. Her cheeks were wet with tears, and gray took a deep breath and lock his eyes to Lucy **"I choose my life because YOU ARE MY LIFE, Lucy." **

He held out his hand and smiled at her "I'm in love with my best friend and I can't see anything wrong with that."

THE END~


End file.
